Find $160\div \left(10+11\cdot 2\right)$.
Recall that we must perform the operations inside the parentheses first.  So, we must simplify $10+11\cdot 2$ first.  Of these operations, we must do the multiplication and then the addition because multiplication and division must be done before addition and subtraction.  We get \begin{align*}10+11\cdot 2 &=10+22 \\ &=32.\end{align*}Now, we substitute back into the original expression and do the division.  Therefore, \begin{align*}160\div \left(10+11\cdot 2\right)&=160\div 32 \\ &=\boxed{5}.\end{align*}